Seven Minutes in Heaven
by savagepierce
Summary: What happens when Lydia Martin and Erica Reyes get paired together during Seven Minutes in Heaven? A hot, short, one-shot, PWP. But with the possibility of a series extension if received well. { Lydica pairing F/F }


**A/N: This is just a short drabble of a hot quick Lydia/Erica hook-up. I might consider making this a series, I feel like the nature of their relationship could be fun to write, so if you're interested or you like my writing please leave me reviews it would greatly motivate me! { Lydica }**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Jeff Davis and Teen Wolf productions.**

* * *

"spread your legs, martin."  
"get on your knees, reyes."

vulpine smirk curls on lips and erica is only too happy to oblige, her lips gild across lush lips and she sinks to her knees before the strawberry blonde. hands blindly and purposefully groping her through her clothes in the darkness of the closet. —playing 7 minutes in heaven at a jackson whittemore house party had its _perks_. especially because no one expected what was going on behind the door to be occurring.

thing was, they had _no idea_ how wrong they were. that erica & lydia had been doing this for **months** now. in empty classrooms, deserted corridors, janitors closets, their bedrooms when no one was home, you name it, they'd probably fucked there. sharpened nails dug into the back of her thighs, unceremoniously yanking lydia's skirt upwards and hooking an index finger into the crotch of her panties before ripping them off and to the side. she receives a stern glare from the redhead who watches as her la perla underwear floats to the floor in pieces. not that her attention can remain anywhere but the top of erica's blonde head because moments later a tongue is buried inside of her. erica has knack for this, she's good at everything really even if lydia never voices it out loud.

her tongue is damn near expertise, she likes oral sex and likes the way lydia's sweet ambrosia fills her mouth the second she starts working in and out of her tight canal. nosing at her clit, she gets her wet, both of them panting, palms sweaty and neck nearly cramped due to the small space. there's hardly anywhere to move, not that she wants to, she's achingly wet through her own denim but there's no way to navigate, so she takes to putting her palm between her thighs and dry fucking it to get just a little surge of release before refocusing on the dripping sex in front of her.

"erica…dammit reyes, is that _all_ you got?"

a feral groan relents from the bombshell, flaxen curls stick to her forehead and lydia moves them out of her face in an almost sweet gesture, so she can watch as her mouth disappears again, but not before detecting the shiny sheen of her own slickness across the blonde's mouth like a new coat of lipgloss. she can't restrain her slew of moans this time and they're both lucky the music outside is so damn loud and pulsating or someone would surely hear them. lydia's own champagne locks are sticking to her temples and she shoves them back with a hefty sigh as erica's mouth becomes torturous across her slit. a hand sliding beneath her shirt to palm an ample sized breast, pinching a perky nipple from just beneath her bra.

"yeah.. just right there…"

-and the werewolf is spurred onwards by the outcry, pumping her tongue until her jaws sore and grinding dirty against her own hand before she uses her other hand to rub tight, tight circles into lydia's clit. "come for me lydia...**let go**…" she pants out between sparse licks, becoming longer, sensuous, more forceful, each one with a purpose to force her over her edge she's dancing so precariously on. forcing a thigh up over her shoulder to spread her open and flick a merciless digit, swirling through her sweet nectar and back across her swollen hood before repeating the process and then she hits her crescendo. a slew of curses and erica's name mixed in there somewhere emit from between perfect bow-shaped lips and lydia climaxes beautifully into erica's waiting mouth, where she eagerly laps up everything the other girl has to offer. rising up from her spot, she feels like her knees might be bruised from the narrow position they'd been in, nearly hitting her head on the shelf just by standing, and she and lydia are so close. so, so close, somehow it's even more intimate than the place she'd been moments before. leaning in, tantalizingly close, erica purrs against lydia's still perfectly lipsticked pout and presses a sinful kiss against twin flesh, tongue brushing her own essence across her lower lip and finishing with a small nip.

"clean yourself up martin. wouldn't want anyone to know what we were **really** doing in here would you? host of the party might not be too happy knowing I make you come better than he has in months. —try not to look so _satisfied_."


End file.
